You're Worth Fixing
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: John's life is full of pain, regret and bruises thanks to Mike. One night, he runs. And while running, he bumbs into a certain Scotsman. Said Scotsman thinks John is worth fixing. Is he right? Slash John Morrison/Drew McIntyre


**After cotemplating for a _very _long time, I decided I couldn'y resist the temptation of writing a Morrison/McIntyre fic. Them two together are friggin SEXY! I had this fic in the long list of wrestling fics I wrote, and ecided this one was the best. the reason I havent published any wrestling fics, is 'cause I though they would suck. but what have i got to loose?**

**as much as i wish i did, i don't own the WWe or any of it's employees.**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

**

* * *

**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

**_When you get what you want, but not what you need_**  
**_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_**  
**_Stuck in reverse_**

John was thrown into the wall by his lover. If you could call him that.

John cried out as his head hit the wall. He looked up into the eyes of his hateful boyfriend. So many time he asked himself what he did to deserve this. But he realized he had no one to blame but himself. He had angered his lover, and so in return, he got the beating.

John knew fighting would make it worse, but squirming and trying to get out of his boyfriend's arms was pure instinct.

"Mike, please, stop..." he whimpered. Mike scoffed and grabbed John by the hair, pulling him to his feet.

"You deserve everything fucking thing I give you after the way you flirted with Ron!" He shouted tightening his grip on John's hair, making John cry out.

"I wasn't flirting! He's my friend, why is that so hard to believe?" He retorted back, which was always a mistake with Mike.

That earned him a sharp slap across the mouth, making John fall to floor again. It hurt him that Mike didn't believe him that he wasn't flirting with Ron, aka R-Truth.

"Because you're a slut, that's why!" He screamed.

John could not stop the tears that slid rapidly down his gorgeous face yet bruised face. This had all started when John was drafted to Raw. John and Mike had good relationship when they were tag team partners. He was so in love that he'd even let Mike pop his cherry, something he could never take back. But slowly the signs of abuse started to show.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

Whenever John did something to piss off Mike, he got slapped around. At first it was just shoving, but shoving turned to slapping, and slapping turned to punching. And all of that led to forced, rough, painful and tortuous sex. John had finally had it when Mike slapped him in public. Finally, John broke up with him_._

Mike was drafted to Raw and John was perfectly content. He'd even taken a liking to the new superstar, 'The Chosen One', Drew McIntyre (Galloway). In fact, John was completely lovestruck over Drew, even if he had to fued with him. But Drew refused to give him the time of day, no matter how hard John tried. So John tried to focus on his career instead of a man who would never like him back.

But then the worse happened and he was drafted to Raw, and there was nothing he could have done about it. He couldn't tell anyone about his relatonship with Mike, so he just had to live through it. Mike forced John to take him back and that led him to where he was now.

On the floor bloodied and bruised.

Mike kicked him in the ribs and roughly picked him up. He threw John the bed and crawled over him. John silently cried as Mike sucked on his neck. He knew what was coming and knew he couldn't stop it. Mike's ungentle hands roughly groped John through his jeans and squeezed is thighs. He undid the buttons and zipper on his jeans. John thanked his lucky stars as Mike's phone rang, making him stop his assault on John.

"What?" He snapped into the phone.

"Fine I'll be there in 10 minutes." He muttered and snapped the phone shut. He glared down at John as he got off the bed.

"I have to go meet with Alex Riley and discuss a few things. I'll be back in an hour. Don't. Fucking. Move. And John Randall Hennigan, if you so much as move an inch, I WILL make you suffer." He growled. John nodded quickley as Mike grabbed his coat and left the hotel room. The use of his full name gave away that he was gonna get it when Mike came back.

But John sighed in relief that he was gone. He couldn't take it anymore.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

He needed to get out of here. Mike was becoming more violent and John was starting to fear for his life. He didn't know where he would go, but anywhere but here was 100 times better than being near Mike.

John buttoned and zipped his jeans before grabbing his bags and quickly leaving the room, leaving his keycard on the nightstand.

_I'm done. I'll die if I stay here. _John thought as he left the room.

_And high above or down below,_  
_When your too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what your worth_

He rushed down the halls of the hotel, looking for the elevator and hoping Mike wouldn't catch him. God knows what Mike would do to him if John was caught leaving. As he rushed through the halls, he collided into someone, and fell down. John was already in pain from the beating he got from Mike and that was the bitter frosting on the cake. He felt tears prick his eyes at the memory of the beating, instead of the pain itself in.

"Oi! You alright there?" Came a thick scottish accent. John knew that voice anywhere.

Kneeling before him was the man he had a crush on since he walked into the WWE, Drew Galloway. Drew could tell John wasn't alright. Emotionally and physically. But John nodded anyway and struggled to get up, his ribs giving him a tough time. Drew helped the older superstar up to his feet.

"Yer not alright. Ye look like a mess, no offense." Drew said, looking over John. John looked up at Drew.

"I'm fine...no... no I'm not fine." John confessed as tears started to spring in his eyes and fall down his cheeks."What wrong?" the Scotsman asked, alarmed at the tears sliding down the other man's face.

"Why do you care? You've never paid attention to me before. We're not even friends. You hate me." John said, looking down at his shoes. Drew sighed.

"Oh believe me John, I've paid attention to you. You just never noticed. And you look like you could use a friend right now." The younger man explained. John wiped tears from his eyes as he looked into Drew's hazel one's.

"My room is right down the hall. Why don't you come in and let me clean you up." the Scottsman insisted.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

John couldn't resist to clean himself up so he nodded his head. Drew grabbed John's bags for him and the two made their way down the hall into Drew's room. When they entered John sat on the sofa as Drew set his bags down. The Scotsman walked over to John and held out his hand.

"Lets get you cleaned up. Sound good?" He asked softly. John silently nodded his head placed his smaller hand in Drew's.

Drew led them into the bathroom. John leaned against the counter and looked down at his shoes, his raven hair falling into his eyes. But Drew brushed that hair out of his face gently, revealing a large bruise from the hit he took from Mike. Drew clenched his jaw. He knew exactly what happened.

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

He turned John around so he was facing the mirror. He took the hair elastic out his own hair and gently pulled John's hair back and put it in a loose ponytail. He turned John back around and easily lifted him up so he was sitting on the counter. John didn't struggle surprisingly and rested his head against the mirror. Drew could feel that John had dropped some weight, which was not a good sign.

The Scotsman grabbed a washcloth of the counter and ran it under cold water. Once it was damp he pressed it as gently as possible to John's bloodied lip, making him flinch. He then carefully moved the wet cloth to the older superstar's battered cheek.

_How could someone ruin something so beautiful? _Drew thought to himself.

John closed his eyes in contentment as the coolness of the cloth soothed his cheek. But he was more content because of the fact that it was Drew that was the one taking care of him.

"What happened?" Drew asked softly as he set the face cloth on the counter

John looked into Drew's hazel eyes. He didn't know if he should tell him or not. All he knew was that if he didn't tell Drew right now, he would never tell anybody what was happening to him. Tears started to form in his eyes as well as a lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but all he could get out was a soft sob.

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

"Mike is what happened." He managed to get out, but the the tears didn't stop streaming down his face. This was all Drew needed to hear and he moved closer as John rested his head on Drew's shoulder. Even if John was sitting on the counter, Drew was still taller.

The Scot circled his arms around John and rubbed his back. He didn't need John to go into details. Those four words explained everything, and it was all he needed to hear. Drew always had a thing for John. But he ignored John because of Mike. He thought they were in a good relatioship and Drew didn't want to get involved.

But the truth was just the opposite. John was being abused, and Drew regrets missing all the signs. The weight loss, the way he never smiled, the bruieses, the limp in his walk, even the way he avoided showing too much skin by dressing in the locker room privatly .

"H-he thought I was flirting... I swore I wasn't but he h-hit me anyway...I c-couldn't take it..." He sobbed in the Scots shoulder.

"Sssh, it's alright, love." Drew cooed.

John pulled away, sniffling and trying to stop the tears.

"S-sorry." He whispered.

"Don't apologize, love." Drew reassured.

"I can't go back. He'll murder me once he finds out I left without saying anything. Oh god he's going to muder me...gonna kill me..." He muttered, more to himself.

"Hey! I'm not lettin' 'im anywhere near you. He doesn't love you! And I'll be damned if I let 'im lay a finger on ye." Drew said.

"Maybe I deserve it." John said quietly. Drew frowned.

"No one deserves what yer goin' through. Somone as beautiful and sweet as you shouldn't be treated with such violence."

John bit his lip.

"You mean that?" He asked. Drew smiled.

"Every word, love."

John sighed. "Okay, I'll stay here." he relented. He really did want to stay with the Scottsman. Drew brushed a strand of raven hair from the smaller man's face.

"Good. Now take off your shirt, I wanna see yer ribs." Drew demanded softly. John lifted his arms to take of his shirt but whimpered as his sore muscles screamed.

"Here let me help." Drew insisted and helped John with his shirt.

He tossed the blood stained shirt aside and examined the other man's ribs. He cleched his jaw at the site of the John's rib cage. There were bruises everywhere. Some looking old, and some looking fresh. Drew brushed his fingers as gently as possible over the smaller man's damaged abs. John whimpered and tensed up.

"It's alright love, I'm not gonna hurt you." Drew reassured softly.

The damage didn't stop at John's ribs. There were bruises, hickys, bite marks and scratch marks all over his torso. They were even worse on his abdomen. Drew didn't even wanna think about the damage below the pantline.

"Is there damage anywhere else?" Drew asked tenderly. John sniffled and nodded. Drew sighed and gave one last look over John's body.

"Ok, then. I'll run you bath and you can clean yerself up, ok?" Drew suggested. John nodded, then spoke,

"You don't have to do this." he whispered, looking up at Drew.

Drew brushed a strand of hair away from John's face and sighed.

"You don't get it. I can't watch you go through this. I just can't. Yer special, love. You deserve better. And I wanna give it to you. So please, let me take care of ye." He said sincearly.

John wondered if what he was saying was true. But the look in the Scotsman's eyes told the truth.

"I'm damaged goods." John said quietly. Drew frowned.

"Far from it, love." Drew sighed.

"I'm not worth it." Came another excuse.

"Your worth everthing I have." Drew said confidently.

With that being said, he leaned in and placed a soft and gentle kiss on John's lips. John was shocked at first. He wasn't used to this. He forgotten what a loving kiss felt like. He'd forgotten what is was like to feel good. So he instanly melted in the kiss like melting chocolate.

Drew pulled away.

"I'm gonna fix you." The Scot said softly but confidently.

A small smile graced John's lips. The first one in a very long time. The smile caused Drew to smile as well. He was going to take care of this broken man. He was going to fix him, and then love him, even if it was the last thing he did on earth. Do you know why?

Because John was completely worth it.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

**Ok, I feed off of cuntrucive critism and reviews. but it's my first wrestling fic, so ease up, will ya? There is nothing i want more right now than for you to review. please? for me? review? i reallllly wanna make this into a full blown story, (starting over of course, and not starting from this point) but im looking for a beta. so until then, REVIEW AND ENJOY. if you liked it, i have a shit load of other unpublished fics im contemplating on publishing**

**Gracias for reading, now REVIEW!**


End file.
